Silent Song of Death & Rebirth
by xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx
Summary: Crossover with Silent Hill. Puck & Blaine learn a few things about themselves on a journey to Silent Hill. Warnings for Violence, Gore, Sexual Themes and Slash
1. The Nightmare Begins

**Silent Song of Death ~ Rebirth **

**Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins**

**This story is rated M for swearing, gore and sexual themes.**

**And for those of you that love the pairing of Puck and Blaine, be sure to check out the these stories.**

**Scratch the Surface**** by Lori Echelon**

**Cadenza**** by RavenHeart101**

**P&B: When I Saw You**** by Mimiminaj**

**Everything I'm Not**** by PmYuna (that's me lol ^.^)**

**Now enough of that, onto the story!**

* * *

Dim light illuminates a machine what resembles a carousel in an area covered in complete and total darkness. Nothing is heard except the clanging of metal as the carousel turns. A loud grunt fills the darkened area before music from the carousel begins to play. Away from the carousel, in the dark and outline of a figure stands writing in pain. The figure is stained in blood from torso to toe, the helmet is wears, pyramidal in shape has the colour of darkened rust mixed with the colour of blood. The figure groans out in pain as the creepy music from the carousel continues to play. Suddenly the lights go out, the music ceases playing, the figure disappears and the area becomes eerily silent.

* * *

Two figures, two boys to be exact, walk in to the entrance of an amusement park. The amusement park is shrouded in total darkness, the only thing visible is floor and the monument above them which is giving off little light and the street lamps which litter the path in front of them. The area the two boys can see around them is has a red hue to everything, the red rust on the floor has formed shapes that appear to resemble blood veins from the body. The shorter of the two boys, with dark curly hair, wearing black denim skinny jeans with converse shoes and a light grey cardigan with a white t-shirt underneath, in the breast pocket of the cardigan was a pocket light that was currently shining, walks ahead a small bit while the larger of the two boys, the one with a Mohawk, dressed simply in blue jeans and trainers, dark form fitting long sleeved undershirt with a white t-shirt over it, In his jeans pocket was a flash light similar the one the curly haired boy had, surveyed the area.

"Hey, Blaine wait" the boy with the Mohawk calls out jogging up to his friend who was looking at a large stuffed bunny with blood around it mouth.

"Where are we? Puck?" Blaine says turning around to face his friend.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Puck replies.

Blaine feels his hand become heavy. He looks down to see a knife in his hand. Puck notices this as well and also sees he has one his hand also. As the boys inspect their newly formed knives a laboured grunting is overheard, but to the two boys, it goes unheard.

Blaine feels his body move and starts to walk further into an amusement park, Puck follows after. Blaine stops in front of a brick wall, which shares the same pattern as the rust on the floor, the redness on the wall seems to in the shapes of a vein. While Blaine surveys the wall, Puck looks down the path to their right and sees the outline of a hole on the ground. Out of the corner of his eye Puck sees Blaine break off into a jog and is heading straight for the hole!

Blaine starts jogging down the path past Puck, as he is jogging along he suddenly feels the ground beneath his feet disappear.

"Shit!" Blaine gasps but before he could fall down into the hole, Blaine feels strong arms wrap around his waist.

Puck seeing Blaine about to fall into the hole sprints as fast as he could up to the boy and wraps his arms around Blaine's waist and pulls him back with all his might. Puck and Blaine fall back to ground. Blaine sitting on the ground between Puck's legs and still with Puck's arms wrapped around him. The two try regulate their breathing after that near fall.

"Blaine! You shouldn't run off on your own like that!" Puck scolds Blaine as he turns his face towards Puck's.

"Sorry Noah" Blaine whispers staring at Puck's lips. Puck can feel Blaine's breath and eyes on his lips, thinking about the position the two boys are in, Puck decides to make light of the situation.

"Wow Blaine, looks like you got your wish, you in between my legs" Puck whispers into Blaine's ear.

"Shut up!" Blaine mumbles getting up off the ground from a smirking Puck.

Blaine turns his attention back to the hole in the ground, he gulps when he realises how close he was to fall in. He couldn't even see the bottom because of how dark it was. Puck was right, they shouldn't run off alone. Although Blaine couldn't describe it, he felt drawn to the place.

"God those things creep e out" Puck said breaking Blaine's chain of thought. Blaine saw Puck pointing to the pink bunny rabbits around the place. When Blaine heard Puck say 'God' he felt a weird feeling near his stomach. Thinking nothing of it he walked over to Puck who was inspecting the rabbit with blood.

"You think there's someone inside them?" Puck asks poking the rabbit with his knife, when it Puck takes it back, there's blood on the tip of the knife.

"You know what, I don't think I want to find out" Puck says standing up. Blaine looks around the area until he spots two doors, he gets that's feeling again. Like something is telling him to go in there.

"Puck. Come here. Lets go" He calls out to Puck. Puck doesn't say anything. He just follows on.

* * *

Puck and Blaine enter a new area of the amusement park, but something here felt wrong. IT was slightly darker than the last area they were both in. Puck and Blaine walked over to the railing to get a better look of things. That's when they noise that rooted them to the spot. They heard a growling noise behind them. Slowly the two boys turned and were met with a sight that sickened them. A dog, its body covered in dirty blood stained bandages, but that wasn't the only thing that was wrong with the canine in front of them. Its head was spilt into two parts. Before they even had a chance to move the dog made a beeline for Puck. Its big size knocked Blaine back against the railing and tackled Puck to the floor.

"FUCK! Blaine help!" Puck shouts wrestling at the dogs snapping jaws.

Blaine looks around for something to use against the weird thing trying to snap its way at Puck's throat. Momentarily forgetting he had a knife in his hands, Blaine aims at throws it in the dogs and Puck direction, praying that it would hit the dog and not Puck. The knife hits the dog in the side of the neck, making it yelp out in pain. Puck reaches for a steel pipe near him. He grabs it and swings with all his might, smashing it into the heads of the dog. The dog's head explodes into a bloody mess staining Puck's white shirt a crimson colour and drops limp and lifeless to the ground beside him.

"What the fuck was that?" Blaine asks catching his breath.

"What you think I know what that thing was?" Puck replies sarcastically while wiping some blood of his hand. Puck walks over to the dog's corpse and plucks the knife out of its neck.

"Here, if there's more of those things around we'd want to be careful, that and you got killer aim, literally, with a knife" Puck says tossing a disgusted Blaine the knife covered in blood.

* * *

Puck and Blaine had been walking around the darkened area, weapons ready just in case anymore of those dog things decided to attack. Blaine was now wielding two knives taking Puck's one because Puck was now using the steel pipe he used to bash in that 'things' head a while ago.

Suddenly a distorted scream rang out in the darkness making Puck and Blaine freeze where they were standing. Blaine out of sheer terror grabs a hold of Puck's hand. He turns and offers Blaine a smile, but Puck was also terrified, he just wouldn't let Blaine see. Because he's Puck loses it Blaine will too.

The scream is heard again except coming from behind them this time. The boys slowly turn around to see what been following them. An outline of a figure is seen in the darkness, it's hulking from slowly approaching the boys. They see the thing that is approaching them has enlarged arms, which drags along the ground as the thing approaches, it has no face, but where the face should be is pair of what resembles lips.

The boys look on in terror as the thing comes Closer to them. Puck and Blaine try to move but they can't the fear they're feeling is overpowering their will to move. The thing stops near them, accompanied by the sound of dragging steel behind it, the thing in front of them let out another one of its distorted scream. It raises its enlarged arms ready to strike. Puck and Blaine look away bracing themselves for impact. The sound of steel slashing through flesh rang in their ears as they feel themselves get covered with blood. The boys open their eyes and are met with a sight a whole lot worse than the thing that was ready to strike. Standing before them was a much taller monster than before. Clutched in its hand was a long rusty and blood stained knife, the knife itself was as large as the monster itself. The blood on the knife accompanied the blood on stained on the tattered apron that just barely covered its pelvic area, if it were any lower, the creature would be exposed. Where its head should be was a helmet, Pyramidal in shape. The monstrous being let how a low moan gripping the front of its apron as it stared hungrily at the boys.

"Blaine!" Puck whispers, staring at the creature and its growing bulge beneath the apron.

"Y-yeah?" Blaine stutter's back barely above a whisper.

"Let's ditch this Pyramid Head! Then RUN LIKE HELL!" Puck shouts pulling Blaine away from the area.

The pyramid head gives chase but the great big knife it carried slowed itself down. But Blaine and Puck could still hear as well as feel the giant footsteps not far behind. Any monster in the boy's way as they ran were knocked aside as Puck bashed the steel pipe into them, splashing more blood on the fear filled boys. Blaine could see a door coming up on the right, he got that feeling again, like he was drawn to the door. Deciding it could save them, Blaine decided to go for it.

"Hey Puck come on! This way!" Blaine says grabbing Puck's hand and running with him to the door.

* * *

Puck and Blaine got into the next area safely. The area was quiet except for the boy's laboured breathing. They could not hear the Pyramid Head nor could they feel him anymore. Blaine sat down onto the ground resting against the wall.

"Where the hell are we Puck?" Blaine asks letting a single tear run down the side of his face.

"Blaine, I wish I knew" Puck replies sitting down beside Blaine and giving his hand a light squeeze for reassurance.

A distorted groan caught the boy's attention. They look to their right to see three of those things with the enlarged arms slowly approaching them. Puck can feel Blaine's hand grip his own tighter. Puck sees that they have no way past them but they do see to their left that there is a gate up onto the rollercoaster.

"Blaine let's go!" Puck says pulling the terrified boy with him.

Blaine follows happily to get away from those things. The get past the gate and barricade it to keep the monsters out. They back away slowly from the gate until they hear a 'nails on a blackboard' sound near them. To their left, they see a thing floating in the air, it's like a mix of two human torso's but with sharp blades for limps, hanging off the tops of both heads are also blades. Behind that thing are more of the enlarged arm things and the dogs with the spilt head.

"Blaine we're fucked!" Puck shouts over the grating noise.

Blaine looks around for a means of escape. They can't go hack through the gate as the enlarged arm beings have brought friends and are now pounding on the gate and going down the other direction was not an option because of the weird new monster and its friends. Blaine was wishing to be at home, listening to music, talking to cute guys, watching movies with Puck and Santana. Blaine was about to give up hope when he got that feeling again when he saw the rollercoaster.

"Puck! I got an idea!" Blaine says pulling Puck along with him.

One of those floating things appeared out in front of them as they ran towards the entrance of the rollercoaster, Blaine takes out his knife and throws it at the floating thing, hitting it in its throat. The monster gurgles on the blood that spews out of his throat, before dropping the ground dead. Blaine and Puck run past the fallen monster, with Blaine grabbing his blade as they run.

They run past some other monster and up some stairs coming up to a turn, when suddenly one of those enlarged arm things drops down in front of them. Puck jumps in front of Blaine and swings his steel pipe at the things head, which knocks it over the railing and down into the darkness. They get onto the rollercoaster track and everything gets quiet.

"I think, we are safe for now" Puck says looking down into the darkness.

"I hope so… Let's get going and not wait for those creepy things to come and find us. Ahh!" Blaine says grabbing his stomach.

"Dude, are you ok?" Puck asks.

"I don't know. Noah, I just want to get out of here!" Blaine cries out letting a few tears fall.

"Hey, hey. Don't worry it's going to be ok. We're going to get out of here" Puck says pulling Blaine into a hug. But Puck himself wasn't even sure of his words.

"Come, we need to move" Blaine says pulling away and wiping his eyes.

* * *

Puck and Blaine walked a fair bit down the wrecked rollercoaster track, they stop in their tracks when they hear a whistle ring out in the darkness. They share a look with one another before continuing on.

"Do you feel that?" Blaine asks breaking the eerie silence.

"Yeah… I do" Puck says stopping.

"It's like, it's moving" Blaine comments look at the tracks.

Another whistle is heard and the tracks begin to vibrate even more. The boys stop and look around frantically to see what's happening. Blaine has his knives at the ready and Puck has his pipe ready to strike. Suddenly in front of them, a speeding cart lights up and is heading straight towards them.

"FUCK!" the boys shout as the cart connects with them and everything goes black.

* * *

**Monster Debut:**

**Closer****: **_**These are the monsters with the enlarged arms. Its tall and menacing and it aim is to block a persons path. It's method of attack is striking with its enlarged arms**_**. Symbolizes the people in the mall. A person carrying heavy bags.**

**Double Heads****: **_**These are the canine monster. There small and fast and usually attack in groups. Their method of attacking is lunging, biting, and snapping. They also tend to bite onto legs to slow people down. Symbolism updated later**_

**Pendulum****: **_**These are the flying monster. Their sharp appearance and blades make up for their inability to keep themselves concealed. Their presence is made known when the grinding of metal or the sound of nails against a blackboard is heard. Symbolism updated later.**_

**Pyramid Head****: **_**This hulking beast is the prince of the monsters. It takes the appearance of a large well-built man wearing a Pyramid shaped helmet. It has sick and sadistic ways of torturing its victims before they die. Many of these are sexual. It attacks almost anything, even the monsters around it. Its main role serves as an executioner but it also serves as a guide. Origin of this monster will be revealed in later chapters. This monster has a greater connection to Puck than Blaine.**_

* * *

**For those who have played Silent Hill, they will have a slight idea of the plot. Blaine will be taking on the roll of Heather Mason in this story while Puck is a new character who will borrow elements from both Heather and James Sunderland.**

**Anyway that's of this chapter from me. R&R. **

**Z xx**


	2. Where Am I?

_**Silent Song of Death ~ Rebirth**_

_**Chapter 2: Where Am I?**_

* * *

"About time you woke up" a voice says as Blaine groggily opened his eyes.

"What a nightmare" Blaine says rubbing his eyes.

Blaine sees the pendant his dad gave him as a present. He holds it fondly in his hands. Blaine loves his dad, Blaine's father Harry Anderson, loved him dearly, even when Blaine came out and told his father he was gay, nothing changed, in fact it made the two closer. Father and son shared everything with one another and nothing was a secret between them except for Blaine's mother. That remained un-said. Blaine put the locket in under his shirt.

"How long was I out?" Blaine asks stealing a few fries from Puck's plate.

"A while. They served our food while you were asleep. I tried waking you up, but you were out for the count. I don't blame you for falling asleep. We fell asleep after 3am, those movies went on for a while" Puck says taking his burger and passing the rest of his fries over to a hungry Blaine, who quickly got stuck in.

"What?" Blaine asks noticing Puck was staring at him with a smile on his face.

"Nothing" Puck replies looking out the window.

* * *

Puck and Blaine seeing the darkening sky outside decide to call it a day at the mall. The two walk out of the mall's version of Breadstix. Seeing that not many people were around the two boys share a mischievous look. Blaine hops up onto one of the benches near him.

"_**We are what we're supposed to be,**_

_**Illusions of your fantasy,**_

_**All dots and lines that speak and say**_

_**What we do is what you wish to do"**_ – Blaine.

"_**We are the colour symphony,**_

_**We do the things you wanna see.**_

_**Frame by frame, to the extreme.**_

_**One by one, we're makin' it fun"**_ – Puck.

"_**We are the Cartoon Heroes – oh-oh-oh**_

_**We are the ones who're gonna last forever**_

_**We came out of a crazy mind – oh-oh-oh**_

_**And walked out on a piece of paper"**_ – Blaine & Puck.

"_**Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian**_

_**Welcome to the toon town party"**_ – Blaine.

"_**Here comes Superman, from never-neverland**_

_**Welcome to the toon town party"**_ – Puck.

The two dance around the virtually empty mall. Blaine points towards the mall's phones. Puck throw's a confused look in Blaine's direction. Blaine pulls out his pockets to show he didn't have his phone with him and Puck replies with a nod.

"_**We learnt to run a speed of light**_

_**And to fall down from many height.**_

_**It's true, but just remember that**_

_**What we do is what you just can't do"**_ – Blaine.

"_**And all the worlds craziness**_

_**A bunch of stars that's chasing us,**_

_**Frame by frame, to the extreme,**_

_**One by one, we're making it fun"**_ – Puck.

"_**We are the Cartoon Heroes – oh-oh-oh**_

_**We are the ones who're gonna last forever**_

_**We came out of a crazy mind – oh-oh-oh**_

_**And walked out on a piece of paper"**_ – Blaine & Puck.

"_**Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian**_

_**Welcome to the toon town party"**_ – Blaine.

"_**Here comes Superman, from never-neverland**_

_**Welcome to the toon town party"**_ – Puck.

Puck stops short when Blaine starts into the next verse. He's memorized by Blaine's ability to sing. Every time he hears Blaine sing, it takes his breath away.

"_**You think we're so mysterious,**_

_**Don't take us all too serious.**_

_**Be original, and remember that**_

_**What we do is what you just can't do"**_ – Blaine.

"_**What we do is what you just can't do **_

_**What we do is what you just can't do **_

_**What we do is what you just can't do **_

_**What we do is what you just can't do"**_ – Blaine & Puck.

"_**We are the Cartoon Heroes – oh-oh-oh**_

_**We are the ones who're gonna last forever**_

_**We came out of a crazy mind – oh-oh-oh**_

_**And walked out on a piece of paper"**_ – Blaine & Puck.

"_**There's still more to come**_

_**And everyone will be**_

_**Welcomed at the **_

_**Toon – Toon**_

_**Town – Town**_

_**Party!" –**_ Blaine & Puck.

The two boys stop just beside the fountain as they finish their song. A little old lady walks past them slowly. She tuts at the two before stopping.

"Hooligans!" She mumbles looking at the boys before she hobbles off.

The boys snicker at the old woman until she turns around and sends a glare in their direction. Blaine and Puck put on their best 'Innocent' faces until she leaves.

"That was brilliant" Blaine says stifling his laughter.

"I know right. We should come to the mall more often" Puck says.

"Come on Noah, I need to use the phone" Blaine says pointing towards the phones.

"Why not use mine?" Puck offered.

"Cos your phone died on the way to the mall earlier" Blaine says walking over to the phones.

"Oh yeah" Puck says looking at his dead phone before following Blaine. The two boys were unaware that they've been watched the entire time, and not by the old woman. As they walk over to the phones, a pair of feet follow.

* * *

"Dad. It's me. Yeah.. Sorry I didn't call sooner. Movie ran late" Blaine says to his father. He pauses to listen to his dad while Puck stood by daydreaming.

"Yeah, I guess I was. Anyway, I'm coming home now and yeah Noah is coming too" Blaine says.

At the mention of his name Puck snaps out of his daydream and throws a smile in Blaine's direction. Out of the corner of his eye, Puck sees a woman in a trench coat pass by them again. Puck thinks nothing of it and returns to watch Blaine talking to his dad.

"Oh, I didn't get that thing you asked me to." Blaine pauses to listen to his dad give him a lecture.

"Okay" Blaine says using his 'I'm-too-cute-to-be-punished' voice.

"Okay, I will. I love you too, Dad" Blaine says hanging up the phone.

Out of the corner of Blaine's eye, he sees that woman in the trench coat again passing by. He shrugs his shoulders in her direction making Puck look over at the woman and send her a confused glare. The big muscled woman dressed in a brown trench coat and a long skirt that was just below her ankles barely touching the ground and she wore a white dress shirt with a red tie, just shook her head. Blaine links his left arm with Puck's right to lead him away from the strange woman.

"Blaine, I need to speak with you" the woman says in a thick country accent stopping Blaine and Puck.

"My name is Shannon Beiste. I'm a detective" the woman says introducing herself.

"A detective?" Blaine says turning around to face her.

"Really?" Blaine says shooting Shannon a look of disbelief.

"Well, nice talkin' to ya" Blaine sarcastically says earning a snicker from Puck and the two walk away leaving Shannon behind.

"Hold on. There's someone that wants to meet you. Just lemme have an hour – no half an hour of your time." Shannon says with her thick country accent that Blaine or Puck couldn't identify where it was from.

"Well not sure about you but our parents always said not to talk to strangers" Puck says speaking to Shannon for the first time.

"This is very important. It's about your birth." Shannon says.

"I'm not interested" Blaine states before walking away pulling Puck along.

Shannon continues to follow the two boys down the hallway. Puck sees a bathroom coming up to their left, he nudges Blaine and signals toward the bathroom. Blaine smiles at Puck knowing that the creepy woman wouldn't follow them in there.

"Didn't you get the message? We're not interested" Puck says turning around to face to woman.

"Sorry… I'll wait here" Shannon says seeing the boys were heading for the toilets.

* * *

"What a creep…" Blaine mutters walking over to the sink.

"Isn't she" Puck replies walking into one of the stalls.

"Hurry up Puck, I wanna get out of here. I wonder can I get that window open" Blaine says looking over at the bathroom's window.

"I think we'll squeeze through" Blaine says looking out the window.

"Good, because if I have to go back out there, things will get violent" Puck says walking over to Blaine.

"Noah there's no need for violence and dude, for fuck sake, go wash your hands. Seriously that's gross" Blaine watching Puck wash his hands with a red tint to his cheeks.

* * *

The boys manage to get out of the window with no bother, but once they got outside they were met with an obstacle blocking their path.

"Looks like we're going that way" Puck points down the alleyway beside the mall.

The two boys walk down the long alleyway with Puck cursing the appearance of the Shannon Beiste as they walked down. When they reached the end, the boys are met with a wall too large for both of them to climb. Puck let out a string of curses while Blaine looked around with an annoyed look gracing his face.

"Hey Puck, is that door open?" Blaine asks pointing to the door Puck was standing beside.

"Yeah it is, come one lets go in" Puck says walking inside with Blaine following after.

"You know I we get caught, we're gonna be in some major trouble…" Blaine comments walking down the hall.

"Doesn't look like we're going left" Puck says pointing to dead-end at the left side of their path.

The boys walk down the hallway which had a lot of turns. Blaine breathed a sigh of relief when he saw two double doors at the end leading them back out to the mall. When they got out they saw that most of the security shutters had gone down over the shops which reminded them of how late it had become.

"Hey Blaine this way" Puck says pointing to a partially closed shutter.

* * *

_**Had to put in the song. It's Cartoon Heroes by the band Aqua. The song will slightly relate to them in later chapter which the boys will comment on. So this chapter was relatively normal and next chapter introduces one of the main antagonists of the story. This story will contain many references to Glee so keep an eye out for them. R&R**_

_**Z xx**_


	3. So What?

_**Silent Song of Death ~ Rebirth**_

_**Chapter 3 – So What?**_

_**The big evil appears in this chapter :D**_

* * *

Blaine and Puck arrive in a clothing store and Puck immediately spots two handguns in front of them on the floor. The boys walk over to the guns, confused to why two handguns would be on the floor in the first place, actually why would they be in a clothes shop of all places? Puck bends down to inspect one while Blaine picks up another. Blaine inspects it until he sees something out of the corner of his eye.

"What the fuck?" he tries to say, but nothing comes out when he sees what looks like a type of thing eating a body.

The thing noticing the boy's presence stands up. Blaine notices it resembles the monster from his nightmare from earlier. The monster with the enlarged arms stalks its way over to a terrified Blaine and an oblivious Puck. Blaine backs away slowly in terror with the gun clutched firmly in his hand. Blaine aims the gone and the approaching monster as it approaches Puck. Blaine tries to warn Puck but he finds himself unable to speak still. Puck noticing that Blaine is backing away aiming his gun behind Puck. Puck shoots Blaine a confused look before turning around and comes face to face with the 'Closer'. The thing swings its arms hitting Puck and sends him hurtling against the wall and out for the count.

"PUCK!" Blaine shouts.

"Stay back!" Blaine orders seeing that the Closer was now stalking towards him.

"Get the hell away from me!" Blaine shouts at the things backing right up against the wall.

Blaine left with no choice decides to pull the trigger on the gun, praying that it contained bullets. One shot, the thing kept going towards Blaine. Blaine shot at it again and again and again until the gun made a clicking noise.

"No…" Blaine whispers in fear realising the guns ammo clip was empty.

Suddenly the thing stops moving and falls back to the ground with a thud, it writhed with pain and then it ceased to move.

"What the hell is this thing?" Blaine asks a loud.

"Oww…" a voice mumbles.

"Noah!" Blaine says running over to Puck.

"What hit me?" Puck asks rubbing the back if his head.

"…" Blaine doesn't answer and merely moves away to allow Puck to see what actually hit Puck.

"Do not tell me it was that thing! What the actual fuck is that thing?" Puck asks with a mix of terror and confusion.

"I don't know and I don't give a shit either. I just want to get out of here and fast!" Blaine replies helping Puck off the ground.

Blaine sees that there is some handgun bullets beside a woman's corpse that the monster was feeding on. He walks over to it and looks at the fallen victim.

"Poor girl. She didn't stand a chance" Blaine says picking up the box of bullets.

"Oh fuck…" Puck mutter's when he sees the body.

"Come we need to go" Blaine says reloading his gun.

"This will come in handy" Puck says picking a rucksack off the floor.

"Here take these" Blaine says passing Puck the bullets who puts them into the bag.

Blaine turns away from Puck and lets one lone Silent Tear fall the side of his face.

* * *

Puck and Blaine stop in front of a map. The two were debating whether or not they should take it with them. Ultimately Puck pulls it off the wall, reasoning after the encounter they just had, they would be better safe than sorry. Both boys wouldn't admit it, but they were both scared beyond belief and Puck was so glad he went to the bathroom when he did earlier because he could 've guaranteed he would have crapped himself by now. He wondered how Blaine was faring, he did know that Blaine was scared so he decided to be strong for the both of them because Puck knew if he started to freak, Blaine would lose the plot altogether.

"Doesn't look like we're going down those stairs" Blaine says snapping Puck out of his thoughts.

"Looks like we're going up" Puck comments seeing the blocked off staircase.

They reach the top of the stairs and see they are on the second floor. Puck glances at the map he swiped earlier while Blaine walks over to the door leading out the mall, debating whether or not he should open the door, what if there was more of those creatures out there?

Puck watching the Silent battle going on in Blaine' head decides to make the decision for Blaine. He walks over to the door, which startles Blaine from his thoughts and opens the door. Puck could feel Blaine tense up beside at the door opened. Both boys breathed a sigh of relief to see that it didn't lead them out into the mall, but to the employee area. Now that the boys knew exactly where they were. Using the map became a lot easier.

"Shh… Do you hear that?" Blaine asks.

The sound of moaning, similar to that of an infant would make fills both boy's ears. Blaine turns to his left and sees a small creature staggering its way towards them.

"P-P-P-Puck!" Blaine stutters pointing at the creature.

Puck takes a moment to observe the thing staggering towards them. It was a bipedal creature, resembling that of a tadpole. Its skin was pale with a bluish tint to it which was covered in splits and cracks. It had two short legs which end in deformed toe-like digits. Its head has a single hole in it where many of the cracks and splits in the skin seemed to be centred around.

Blaine backs up into the wall behind him terrified at the approaching thing. Puck seeing that Blaine is too scared and shocked to do anything decides to act. Pulling out his knife, he throws it at the things head, hitting it straight in the centre of the black hole.

"What the fuck? That should of killed you! It's like you have a Numb Body to pain!" Puck shouts at the thing.

The Numb Body takes two more steps in the boys direction, causing Puck to take two steps back, before it drops to the floor, dead. Puck walks over to the corpse of the Numb Body and fishes his knife out of its head and cleans it off before pocketing it. Puck extends his hand out to a terrified Blaine who hastily accepts.

"Lets get out of here, now!" Puck whispers to Blaine.

Blaine and Puck sneak down the hallway keeping an eye out for more of those things. They come to a fork in the path. When they see more of those things down the left route, it was a no-brainer that they were going to go right. They jog down the corridor and reach a white door with a strange handle. As Blaine opens the door he breaks off the weird looking handle. Blaine gets a feeling to take it along with him so he puts it into the bag Puck was carrying.

"What? It could come in handy" Blaine says when he sees the confused look Puck had given him.

"Well if there is more of those things around, then let's keep looking for more items that could come in handy. Let's try Berry's Bakery" Puck says pointing to the bakery beside them.

"Did you just say items?" Blaine says amused and raises one of his eyebrows.

"I wanted to sound smart" Puck says smirking at Blaine.

* * *

"So what did you find?" Puck asks after finishing looking around his side of the bakery.

"Pair of tongs, what about you?" Blaine says tossing Puck the tongs who then bags them.

"Our favourite, white chocolate chip muffins" Puck says passing one over to Blaine.

Under any normal circumstances, Blaine wouldn't eat any food that didn't belong to him, but given the circumstances he was in and if he were to continue to fight those monsters outside, he'd need his strength. Blaine quickly devoured his snack.

"I wonder where everyone is" Puck asks a loud.

"Wish we knew" Blaine replies.

"Come on Blaine lets go" Puck replies leaving the shop.

* * *

"Just how are we going to get that key? Because one our arms are too big to fit under that pallet and two there's way too much stuff on top of it to even lift the stuff off." Puck says pacing around a storage room.

"Puck we could try using those tongs we got earlier" Blaine suggests.

Puck looks at Blaine as if he were a genius. Puck fished the tongs they got from Berry's bakery and bends down to retrieve the keys. Blaine looks around the room to see if they can make use of any more stuff. Blaine's eyes settle upon a pattern and something just clicks for him.

"I've seen this pattern somewhere. And not just now either." Blaine thinks as he walks up to get a closer look at the pattern on the wall.

"A long time ago… when was it? And where?" Blaine whispers putting his hand on it.

"And…" he whispers bringing his hand up to his head.

"Why does my head hurt so much when I try to remember it?" Blaine questions himself.

A brief flash of red fills Blaine's vision making his head, that much more painful.

"Blaine?" Puck asks snapping Blaine out of his thoughts.

As quick as the headache appeared it disappeared with haste.

"Yeah?" Blaine replies confused.

"I said I got the keys" Puck says holding up the keys.

"Oh good, let's move" Blaine says walking to the door.

* * *

Puck dodged another swing from the arms of the Closer as he ran. Blaine ran up to the shoe shop trying to fit the key in but it wouldn't work. He lets out a shriek and ducks when the monster aims its arms at him. The Closer gets it arm somehow stuck in the wall, giving Blaine and Puck a chance to escape.

"Try the Hudson Bestsellers!" Blaine says tossing Puck the key.

Puck rushes up to the door, shoving the key into the lock and prays the key would open it, Puck silently thanks whoever was watching over and listening to them when the door opened. Puck pulled Blaine inside and closed the door.

Blaine sees some books on the ground and he gets that gut feeling again, like something is telling him to go over there to the books. He walks over to the books while Puck takes a look around the bookshop. Blaine picks up the book "Shakespeare Anthology II", not sure of what to do with it, Blaine places it on the empty space on the bookshelf. Something catches the corner of Blaine's eye, at the very edge of the book he sees half of what looks like a dark red number. The number looks like the top of number one or it could be the top of number seven. Blaine picks up another book which is volume one of the first book he chose. Blaine places the book beside the first one he picked up. It forms the number one. Blaine gets an idea, maybe all the books are like this. He picks up the rest of the books and arranges them a few times on the bookshelf while Puck silently observes Blaine. Eventually Blaine is met with four numbers.

"1438" Puck says causing Blaine to jump in fright.

"Fuck sake Noah! Don't scare me like that!" Blaine says placing his hand over his chest.

"Sorry. What do you think it is, a code?" Puck says.

"Beats me" Blaine replies walking up to the counter.

"Handgun bullets" Blaine comments picking them up.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones trying to get out of here" Blaine says tossing them over to Puck.

Blaine turns back and sees a door that requires a code to open. He glances back at the code on the books before turning his attention back to the door. He hops over the counter and says he's always wanted to do something like that getting a short laugh from Puck.

"The code was 1438, right?" Puck asks joining Blaine.

Blaine enters the code from the books and both he and Puck sigh with relief as the door unlocks.

* * *

They get into another hallway and Puck sees someone standing at the end of the hallway, Blaine rushes past him having already seen the person.

"Hey. Wait" Blaine says quickly rushing down to the person.

The person had short brown hair, wore long black robes and was barefoot. The person's skin was very pale as evident by the colour on their face, hands and feet.

"What's going on? Where is everybody?" Blaine says talking quite quickly as Puck joined him.

"And those weird monsters…" Blaine says slowing down his speech.

"They've come to witness the Beginning. The rebirth of Paradise, despoiled by mankind" an effeminate male voice says confirming the sex of the person in front of them.

"What are you talking about" Puck asks raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you know? Your power is needed." The man says pointing to a confused Blaine.

"How should I now?" He asks extremely confused.

"I am Kurt." The man says introducing himself further confusing the teens by not answering the question.

"So what?" Blaine replies not in the mood for games.

"Remember me, and your true self as well. Also that which you must become. The one who will lead us to Paradise with blood-stained hands…" Kurt says looking at Blaine.

"This freak is crazier than a mental asylum" Puck whispers to Blaine.

"Kurt, right? Did you do all this?" Blaine asks sounding pissed off.

"It was the hand of God" Kurt replies smiling.

Suddenly an unbearable pain overtake Blaine, he grabs at his head as he sinks to his knees. Puck looks at Blaine in terror not sure of what's happening. Puck turns to glare at Kurt who is already looking at him with a hypnotising look. Puck feels his eyelids get heavier and heavier. Blaine calls out to Kurt through the pain in his head. Blaine receives a fright when Puck drops to his knees beside Blaine.

"I don't get it. What does he want me to remember?" Blaine whimpers.

* * *

_**Monster Debut:**_

_**Numb Body: It was a bipedal creature, resembling that of a tadpole. Its skin was pale with a bluish tint to it which was covered in splits and cracks. It had two short legs which end in deformed toe-like digits. Its head has a single hole in it where many of the cracks and splits in the skin seemed to be centred around. Symbolism to be updated later.**_

* * *

**_This chapter was actually four times longer. So i decided to split it in half and chapter 4 and 5 where born. So R&R :) Oh yeah have to ask, is anyone loving the dark humour?_**

**_Z xx_**


	4. Authors Note

**Silent Song of Death ~ Rebirth Author's Note**

* * *

So many people have been asking about the backstory unfortunately I cannot reveal it just yet as the backstory to what's happening is actually the reason for the story. Many of you have been asking about the first chapter. The first chapter is just a dream of events and let's face it, in dreams and nightmares, you tend to go along with the flow. Hence why the boys didn't question why there were in the Amusement Park in the first place, nor did they give much thought the monsters either. When you're in a nightmare you tend to try and escape right? Well that's what the boys are trying to do in the first chapter.

* * *

**The Power/History of Silent Hill:**

It was always known as a mysterious place that had unexplained powers. Always had a strange presence around it, around the time that the Colonists came to the area and with the plague that followed them. The presence for four centuries warped and continued get stronger that was until the immolation of a supposed witch. It had been rumoured her soul split in half, with one remaining in Silent Hill. Because of this it eventually manifested into a town. For this reason, Silent Hill is considered a living entity that can call out the darkness close to hearts of people. Silent Hill is known to call out to people with its own intentions. It's able to manifest feeling, thoughts and fears in order for someone to come to a realization. A common example of this in the story is the worm like monster that Puck & Blaine fought. It was manifested as a result of Blaine's first sexual experience, which why the monster continues to move in and out of the tunnels. The razor sharp teeth are a symbol of pain, showing that his first experience was quite painful. But the place is known to have dark, evil and twisted intentions. Sometimes Silent Hill actually wants to see its victim tear him or herself apart emotionally and drive to them to insanity or suicide. Silent Hill is known to manifest itself into three possibly parallel worlds. The Real World, the Fog World and the Otherworld. These worlds are known to 'shift' into one another. An example of this would be the conversation between Blaine, Puck and Kurt. The pain Blaine experienced was a result of the Real World shifting into the Otherworld.

**The Real World:**

This is the reality and the physical dimension that people live in. Unlike the Fog and Otherworld, there is extremely minimal if any abnormal activity. Monsters rarely ever mainifest in this reality although some maybe be powerful enough to do so. Eg the fight Blaine has with the Closer monster before he encounters Kurt. This version of town of Silent Hill can be peaceful looking. No one in the town even realise of the dark goings on, except for the Order. The Real World is the only dimension that currently extends over the entire world.

**The Fog World:**

Like the name suggest, this world is a direct copy of the real world only difference it is covered in a dense fog. The fog world is also the gateway between the Real World and the hellish Otherworld. It is not known how anyone passes into the Fog World but each time it does happen, it is a gradual transition. No one actually realizes anything is wrong until they actually encounter their first monster. The fog that surround this dimension is only a white or light grey in colour. Another difference the fog world has from the real world is that everything around it is in a contanr state of disrepair, for example the state of a road may suddenly drop off into a deep abyss. It less macabre that the Otherworld but the environment is still a hostile one. The sight of wrecked cars and bloodied corpse on the streets are not an uncommon sight. The Fog world is set up to be a labyrinth. The fog world can sometimes extend out to close towns to punish someone involved with Silent Hill's history.

**The Otherworld:**

The third and final of the dimensions. It's the most dramatic, violent, and hellish world of the three. Also nicknamed Hell. Unlike the other two dimensions which have the same appearance to everyone. The Otherworld appears differently to every individual, it can be seen as the symbolic manifestation of a person's psyche, despite appearing different to every person, Puck and Blaine's close relationship allow both boys to see what the other sees, combining their worlds in a way. For example, the appearance of the Silent Hill through the eyes of the witch that was badly injured as a result of her attack, became very dark and industrialized, with blood covering almost everything in the twisted world. The town of Silent Hill isn't the only towns that have been afflicted by the Otherworld, the towns Blaine & Puck are from have both been hit by them. Eg. When the Mall shifted into the Hell Mall. A recurring theme in all Otherworlds are the vein like effects that appear to spread and corrupt the atmosphere. It is similar to a fading transition. The shift is usually accompanied by a monster. The Otherworld shifts do not have any profound effects on Puck except for the hypnotising feature that puts Puck into a trance until the shift completes itself, were it then wears off. The shift however cause Blaine a great deal of pain as it occurs.

* * *

**I hope this clears some stuff up for those who were confused by the happenings going on in this story. I hope to have the next chapter uploaded soon possibly tonight to keep an eye out for it :D**

**Z xx**


	5. The Worm, The Witch & The Mall

_**Silent Song of Death ~ Rebirth**_

_**Chapter 4 – The Worm, The Witch & The Mall.**_

_**Major fight time!**_

* * *

"Fuck, that man-bitch was crazier than that detective woman we ran into earlier" Puck says struggling to get up.

"Wished I'd listened to her instead now" Blaine mumbles helping Puck off the ground.

"He must've done some crazy voodoo shit on us" Puck says rubbing his eyes.

"Let go after him" Blaine massaging the side of his temples.

"Seriously Blaine? The dude just stared at us and it hurt. A Lot!" Puck says trying to reason Blaine out of it"

"I want to know what he means! All that babble, I don't know either way Puck I'm going, You can say here if you want" Blaine says walking in the direction Kurt went.

"Hey wait up…" Puck sighs chasing after Blaine.

The two walk down the corridor that Kurt went coming to an elevator at the end. They get inside the cramped elevator. As if it had a mind of its own the elevator sprang to life and started to move. After a few seconds there was noise and the elevator shook slightly. Blaine grabs onto Puck and then the noise and the shaking stop. It was quiet until something dropped behind them, making them jump.

"A radio?" Puck says picking the object up off the ground.

"I think it's broken because all its doing is giving off static." Blaine comments examining the radio in Puck's hand.

"Should we leave it?" Puck asks.

"No. Bring it along. It could come in handy later on. Just that static is annoying" Blaine says trying to turn off the radio, he sighs in defeat when the thing continues to emit the annoying noise.

The elevator come's a sudden stop. The doors open revealing nothing but darkness. Curious the boys step out into the darkness and Blaine grips onto Puck's hand when a moaning noise is heard. Suddenly the area around them lights up. A monster is seen staring in at the boys holding in one of its hands another monster that is gasping for breath. The sight of this causes Blaine to scream.

"Is this a dream?" Blaine shouts gripping Puck's hand even tighter.

"No… Blaine. You're breaking my hand here" Puck says wincing and he wasn't sure was he wincing at the pain Blaine was causing him or the sight before them.

"It has to be" Blaine says choosing to ignore Puck.

The door behind shuts closed and metal bars come down in its place. The boys look at the bars in terror and to their shock they sees there in another elevator as it starts to descend. Blaine and Puck back right up against the metal bars when the monster that's still alive bangs on the roof of the elevator.

"Not even a kid could believe in this!" Blaine says looking at the monster lying casually on the roof of the elevator.

The elevator jerks slightly when it passes a fan, they didn't see it for long but both boys could make out the shape of a person with triangular shaped head. There's another noise and the moster above them disappears out of sight.

"If this is a dream. When are we going to wake up?" Puck questions sinking to the floor with Blaine. One thing Puck notices, the radio stopped emitting static after those creatures left their presence.

* * *

The elevator came to a stop. The minute the doors opened, Blaine got that feeling again, like he was being drawn somewhere, he grabs a hold of Puck and rushes out following his gut instinct. Puck not wanting to be left behind, easily let Blaine take the lead, but he was very confused to what Blaine was doing. After killing two of those dog like monsters along the way, they go into a room. Puck examines a radio while Blaine makes a beeline for the symbol over on the table.

"Hmm. Everytime there's a monster close, this thing goes mad. Blaine have you noticed that?" Puck asks a distracted Blaine.

"Blaine?" Puck asks again walking over to Blaine.

"It's like a magic circle I remember reading about in a book on black magic. Does it seem so familiar because I read about it in that book?" Blaine asks himself, forgetting that Puck was with him.

"No, that's not it… It's not the book… It's from the altar….." Blaine says trailing off.

"Eh Blaine?" Puck asks again but gets no response from the boy.

"Altar? What am I thinking?" Blaine asks himself again.

A red flash of light envelopes Blaine's vision and quickly disappears.

"Dude you still there?" Puck asks worriedly.

"Hmm what?" Blaine replies.

"Oh good your all right. You spaced out there for a second" Puck explains.

"Oh ok, lets go then" Blaine says leaving the room with a confused Puck.

* * *

Puck and Blaine stop and catch their breaths as they get into the room unscathed. They'd just run past several Closer monsters. All in a very bloodthirsty mood, some even attacking each other to satisfy its own bloodlust. Blaine sees two flash lights and goes over to get them while Puck peeks out to see that the creatures are gone.

"Here" Blaine says tossing Puck one of the flashlights.

Puck turns his on and places it in his jeans pocket but left enough of it showing so it could shine out. Blaine had his in his cardigan's breast pocket. The boys raided the room, finding some more handgun bullets, a first aid kit and a clothes hanger before they decided to venture back out into the mall, which had taken on a weird appearance since the elevator ride. Everything was dark and rusty coloured red. The rust on the walls seemed to have formed vein like structures. Some of the windows around the wall had even rusted barbed wire around them.

"Let's try that room with the ladder we passed out earlier, you know the one we couldn't reach. I think we could get it with that hanger." Puck suggests.

* * *

After navigating around the twisted version of the mall that the boys deemed 'Otherworld', many monster kills and weird magic symbols that seemed familiar to Blaine later, the boys had arrived into a very large room. Most of the floor was gone except for a path leading to a ladder going down. They climb down the long ladder and eventually reach the ground.

"Hey. This place looks a bit familiar" Blaine says walking towards the centre of the room.

"You're right. It may not look like it but this is where the fountain was" Puck says joining Blaine in the centre of the room. The walls in this giant room had many open tunnels except for one that had a gate over it. A sudden noise behind the boys causes them to do a quick turn.

"What was that?" Blaine whispers grabbing onto Puck again.

"No… Fuck!" Puck shouts to the now broken ladder.

The two boys walk back over to the ladder. It was broken off in an awkward angle and was way too high for either of them to reach, even if one went onto the other's shoulders. Another noise behind stops the boys investigation of the broken ladder. Blaine slowly turns around as does Puck who grips his handgun to tight that his knuckles were beginning to turn white.

Suddenly a worm like monster bursts out from behind the tunnel with the gate. It begins screaming as it splits open a part of its head. Puck and Blaine back away slowly, Puck with his handgun at the ready and aiming and Blaine is totally terrified.

"Blaine, come on snap out of it" Puck says shaking Blaine with one hand keeping the gun aimed in the other.

Puck sees that Blaine is truly out if it. So he decides that he's going to defend Blaine as long as possible and hopefully soon he'll snap out of it. Puck begins shooting at the exposed part of the worms head. The worm didn't like that and screamed in pain and anger. It closed its armour like heads over its exposed part before flicking its tail in Puck's direction. Puck just barely manages to dodge it as the monster worm slides its way into another tunnel.

Blaine was still petrified at the things going on. He watched Puck fight that monster. Blaine wasn't stupid, he could see Puck was just as terrified as him. His body language might of said 'I'm Not Scared!' but his eyes could not conceal the terror Puck was feeling. The boys could feel and hear the monster approaching again. Puck readied his gun. Blaine just wished his legs would listen to him.

The monster came out of a different tunnel that it went in surprising Puck. It let out a roar at him exposing its fleshy head. Puck took the chance to shoot at it. Two out the three shots hit its head. The third bullet rebounding off its armour head. The thing shouts at Puck and quickly whips its tail in Puck's direction. This time it was too fast for Puck to dodge and the tail slams him to the ground. Puck lets out a pain filled scream. This gave Blaine the motivation to move.

"NOAH!" Blaine screams running over to Puck.

Blaine sees the worm eyeing them up curiously. Blaine decided to make the first move and he grabs Puck's gun. The worm hisses at Blaine who in return shoots at it. The worm slinks itself back into the tunnel.

"Hey Noah are you ok?" Blaine asks helping up Puck while also keeping an eye out for the worm.

"I'll live. Thanks to you. I guess I owe you one. How about after this, I let you give me a blowjob cos I know you want to see Puckzilla" Puck says making light of the situation.

"Don't make me shoot you" Blaine says glaring at Puck and handing him back his gun.

"Oh you want to shoot on me too, didn't realise you were into that kinky stuff" Puck says winking at Blaine who punches Puck hard in the shoulder.

The sound of the worm returning stops the conversation. Blaine pulls out his gun and get ready to aim. The slid out of the tunnel and it looked pissed. Blaine and Puck begin shooting at it. The monster screams in agony before sliding in the boy's direction.

"Blaine! I've got an idea so don't hate me for this!" Puck says pushing Blaine to the side.

Blaine lands hard on the floor and watches in fear as Puck jumps up to the worm. Puck pulls the armour enclosing the worms head back and open. The worm buck around attempting to knock Puck off.

"Yee Haw! Let's go Betsy!" Puck shouts holding onto the monster. Blaine finds it hard not to laugh. Only Puck can have fun in a life or death situation.

"Blaine shoot!" Puck shouts.

Blaine does what he's told and starts shooting at the monsters exposed head. Somehow in the back of his mind, this monster seems to remind him of his first sexual experience, how painful it was as well. Puck pulls out his gun again and attempts to fire at the worm. But a sudden jolt from the worm stops that plan and send the gun out if his hands.

"Fuck!" Puck swears under his breath.

Reaching into his bag, Puck pulls out the long kitchen knife that he and Blaine found earlier in the one of the kitchens they passed through. Puck throws a glance down to Blaine and sees that he now has Puck's gun as well as his own. Puck could see the look of fear and confusion on Blaine's face.

"Well here goes nothing" Puck says stabbing the knife down onto the exposed part of the head.

The thing lets out an inhumane roar and fully opens it head. Blaine lets loose a barrage of bullets into the worms head as Puck repeatedly stabs it, becoming coated in the things blood. The worms starts to get weaker before it drops down to the floor with a heavy thud, shaking the room they were in. Puck falls from the worms and straight and on top of Blaine.

"Is it dead?" Blaine whispers in fear of waking the now dead worm up.

"I think so…" Puck whispers back.

"Ohh. Thank fuck." Blaine sighs in relief.

"Well would you look here, Blaine you're under me" Puck says pointing out the position they're in.

"Is that a gun or are you just excited to see me?" Puck says winking at Blaine.

"…" Blaine is speechless but amused.

"Oh it was the gun" Puck says sounding deflated when Blaine shows him one of the guns.

"What the fuck?" Blaine says as a blinding white light begins to take over.

* * *

_**Monster Debut:**_

_**Split Worm: It's a gigantic, vile worm that's covered with a lavender-coloured outer layer. The thick armour like skin splits vertically to reveal a fleshy head with any visible eyes. It has a massive jaw with huge teeth. It symbolizes Blaine's first sexual experience which is shown by the many holes the monster enters and exits from. The teeth in the mouth indicates that Blaine's first time was far from pleasant, painful even.**_

* * *

_**Theres this chapter down. I know i said i was going to post it earlier but. As i re-read it, i hated it so i restarted the chapter again. So i've got a bit of bad news now. Got some exams coming up, again. So i'll be taking a little break from story writing. I will however post the current Hollyoaks one i'm trying to finish right now. I'm also starting on my first iCarly story and will be doing a new Big Time Rush story. (I may need a beta for the BTR closer to the time). Anyway thats it from me now. R&R and all that stuff. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing too. Btw shout out to Stug lover Dannybaby1234 ;)**_

**_Z xx_**


End file.
